The Demigod Games (SYOC)
by Cassiopia5
Summary: SYOC Goode Academy and Yancey Academy are two rival schools. Fighting for control of the other. In order to Settle this fight, Chiron, headmaster of Goode Academy and Lupa headmistress of Yancey Academy, Have decided to host a tournament of wits, strengths, and talents. The winning school gets to remain open. But once everything starts, Disasters strike. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE!
1. Introductions

**A/N:** Hi All. This story is going to be an SYOC. PLEASE PM me OR EMAIL me asking about submissions form. I will need both Demigods and Mortals. I hope you all like it!  
Also Ideas comments are love!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any characters from Percy Jackson Series, Or Spencer Collins, who belongs to the AMAZING EmMarie96.

Also I want to give a special Thank You to Speckled Panda, who is the author of Half Blood High and Tales on the ArgoII and many more, who helped me so much and will be a Co-Author to this story.

**SUMMERY:** Goode Academy and Yancey Academy are two rival schools. Fighting for control of the other. In order to Settle this fight, Chiron, headmaster of Goode Academy and Lupa headmistress of Yancey Academy, Have decided to host a tournament of wits, strengths, and talents. The winning school gets to remain open, the losing school will close. But once the competitions begin, Disasters strike, dark forces causing accidents. The schools must unite to defeat this unknown enemy, if not, what terrible fate will await them?

********helloimjustalinebreak******helloimjustalineb reak******helloimjustalinebreak********

**Ena P.O.V. ;)**

"Sushi, sushi, sushi is for lunch. Sushi, sushi, sushi is amazing!" I sing quietly to myself as I walk to the front doors of my new school.

Let me get this straight. I do not want to go to this school (it's called "Goode Academy", but I doubt it's any good). I want to be back home, with my friends, hanging out and eating yummy foods at lunch. I do not want to live in some weird new room, with a weird new girl, who may very well "borrow" my clothes, but they never return. And mostly, I do not want to leave my amazing, fat, tabby cat at home. Tigger is the best friend you could have and I have no idea how I'll ever be able to wake up without her on my feet, and then continue to plop her on daddy to wake him up. I mean, yeah she can be a sloppy pig sometimes, and she likes to sleep on my clean clothes, and cleaning kitty litter is totally disgusting, but I want my cat!

Man, life here is going to suck.

I'm walking up the flight of stairs when my phone buzzes, and I see it's a text from my friend Spencer.

**SPENCER: Did u kno tht Disney was sued for the defamation of hyenas aftr Lion King? xD**

I laugh; Spencer is like a walking, talking, encyclopedia and spews out facts at random times; whether they are relevant or not. He must be trying to cheer me up, after all I just got off the plane that took me from the O'Haire airport in Chicago (my hometown) to Long Island, New York. I get where he's coming from and it's really sweet of him to think of me, but it makes me feel a bit homesick.

"I've gotta tough this out. If I can clean out Tigger's toilet, I can totally survive until summer in New York! Plus I get to go to Time's Square and check out cute guys!"

And then I reach the door.

The doors are huge. They're made of hardwood, possibly polished maple or oak and are about 10 feet tall, with carvings of the elements. The strange part is that fire is excluded. It shows the sea, waves crashing, as if angry, the stormy sky, pouring rain with bolts of lightning shooting from the clouds, and the brass knockers are shaped to look like a helmet of some sort.

I don't know if I can just walk in, so I take a deep breath, shove my phone in my jeans pocket, and knock the helmets with all my might.

********helloimjustalinebreak******helloimjustalineb reak******helloimjustalinebreak********

**Leo P.O.V :D**

I'm supposed to be in class, but I kinda forgot 'cause I was working on a project in my dorm. I've got enough experience in sneak into class without notice. I mean, seriously, with all the places I've been, I know my way around.

The halls are creepily quiet; I can't get used to how every sound I make echoes around them. Of course I know it's all because of the reflection of sound in the tall ceilings, but still, it's freaking creepy. I'm passing the Dean, Mr. D's, office, which means I cannot make a sound, least I'll get detention for a month, cleaning the white marble floors in the foyer with a toothbrush…again.

I've almost made it to safety across the foyer, which his office overlooks, and to the West Grand Staircase, when a booming sound explodes through the floor. I'd be lying if I say I didn't make a _little_ noise in response. Okay, maybe "little" is an understatement, but who really cares about details, right?

Then a girl's voice calls through the door at the same time Mr. D's slams open.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" She hesitantly calls

"What the Hades is going on down there? Valdez!" Mr. D screams

I'm to shocked to really think before I act (like I've been told to do too many times to count) so I do the most logical thing in anyone's book. I think at least, I'm not exactly "logical" though.

I open the door.

Waiting outside is a short, skinny, and very cute girl. She looks kinda scared, then bravely smiles at me, showing her dimples. Her hair is long, dark brown and tied into low pigtails. Her eyes are deep blue, like the night, but her skin counters them, being ivory white. She's wearing what looks like her dad's green flannel top and some dark blue skinny jeans, with pink, glittery flats. It looks pretty good on her, if I do say so myself. And I do.

"Um, hi. I'm Ena and I'm a new student and I'm supposed to see the Dean so could you please show him to me?"

"Yes, that would be me." Mr. D states from right behind me. Man, that guy scares the living crap outta me.

"Oh, um…Here!" Ena thrusts what must be her acceptance letter and forms at his face. "It's all my stuff. The old guy on the phone said to give it to you!"

"Ah, yes, yes, everything seems to be alright, _Pia_. Please come to my office so I can get you situated." Mr. D says seeming rather bored.

"Actually it's Ena. Like E-Na." She helpfully corrects him.

"Whatever."

I'm pretty sure he's forgotten about me, so I decide it's time to sneak my way up the West Grand Staircase.

"Oh, and Valdez," I freeze in my steps, "don't think I've forgotten about your missing class. I expect this foyer _and _the dining hall to be sparkling by tomorrow evening."

Damn, he caught me. And I have to do twice the work! I'm walking up the stairs and happen to glance over at Ena. She smiles at me and mouths _I'll help you_.

Suddenly, cleaning doesn't seem so bad anymore and I can't wait for detention to start so I can see her again.

********helloimjustalinebreak******helloimjustalineb reak******helloimjustalinebreak********

**A/N Edit: _As of June 6, 2013, I will no longer be accepting Submissions in reviews. If you want to submit a character, please send me a pm asking for the form OR email me asking about the form. I know I changed the accepting in reviews rule. I am sorry for this inconvenience. _**

**_Also I do need more mortals and demigods. If you are having trouble developing your character, PLEASE message me, I am very happy to help you out! :)_**

**Also** you must follow this story! So you know when this story is updated.

** GUEST SUBMITTERS READ THIS!**

I just created an email for this story. It is **TheDemigodGames123 Gmail . com** Please email me to ask for the form, so you can ask questions about the story, your character or what not. Also, this way, your characters can be a surprise too everyone. Which makes the story more fun for all. I swear this is only for Fanfiction, and will not use it or give it away. Also when you do this, please leave the penname you want to be referred to here :)

_******IMPROTANT***AUTHORS***NOTE****IMPROTANT***AUTH ORS***NOTE*******_

_**A/n: Okay before you all get mad at the idea of this being Leo x Ena. I never said they will be a couple. In the books Leo falls in love with every pretty girl.**_

_**If you have any ideas on who you want her to be with (Heck it could even be an OC guy!) PM me, Leave it in a review, or email it to me! I would love to hear what you think! :)**_

_**ALSO! I am Having Speckled Panda help me with certain aspects of this story, She wrote Leo Valdez POV Here!**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading! And Please review, I want to know what you think of Ena, and the story so far. **_


	2. ImportantAuthorNoteAndPreview

**A/N:** Hey everyone, I know you are waiting for an update, and I apologize for not updating. You are also probably wondering why I deleted chapter 2. The reason is, Chapter 2 was a crummy chapter. So I am currently rewriting it. Speckled Panda in the meantime has decided she would like to write the Roman pov.

About the school I forgot to mention, there will be a uniform for both schools. Specks and I are Still working on uniforms, but we know that the Romans will have a fancier uniform. We do know the Greek uniform though. If anyone has ideas for a uniform, please let us know in a review, or pm. Or submit your ideas to The Tumblr account which is** thethedemigodgames** .

_Now for a shamless advertisement for our new club :)_

On a totally random note, Do you like zombies? Fighting zombies, or being a zombie? Well Then You should check out Speckled Panda and my Zombie Academy Role Play Club on deviantart. The link is www . zombie-academy . deviantart . com

* * *

**Check us out please! And since you are all patiently awaiting a new chapter, here is a sneak peak to the next chapter in the Greek POV :)**

We turned a corner and went towards a large oak door. Hannah opened it and guided me through it. It was a long hallway. There was old, deep maroon carpeting down the hall. The hallway walls were made of grey stone, and doors were on each side of them. As I walked with Hannah I looked at the doors, and each door had odd letters on it. For example, I saw this Ελληνική μυθολογία or Εργαστήριο Επιστήμης. How am I supposed to find where I am supposed to go if the rooms are labeled like this? Hannah must have known I was confused.

"Oh, those are class rooms. Those lettering on the doors, that's ancient Greek. That door, The one that says Ελληνική μυθολογία ? It means Greek Mythology. That one, Εργαστήριο Επιστήμης, means Science Laboratory. Both are required courses." Hannah explained helpfully. "It's confusing at first, but once you get the hang of the place, it's really easy. You even get to learn the language"

As tuned a corner, we overheard the start of an argument. Walking toward us was a boy and a girl, maybe a year older than me. The boy had green eyes, black messy hair, tan skin and was wearing a blue tee shirt with fish on it, along with shorts and sandals. He was waving his hands animatedly like he was trying to make a very important point. But the girl, who clearly disagreed stopped, her blond curls bouncing as she turned to face him. The girl was still in her uniform. She had the short sleeve white polo, with a beige sweater vest with a green plaid skirt, along with grey knee high socks and shiny black dress shoes.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for reading and please leave a review on your opinions! :D


	3. Chapter 2 An Average Day for Romans

**Sup, people? I wrote the real chapter 2, yay! :D And it's in a fun POV! (at least to write xD)**

**Anyway, enjoy the gourmet reads ;)**

*****oOo*****

Octavian POV

"_Every person is a pie. Every pie is a cabbage. Every cabbage _is_ my minion, so I rule the world!"_

That arrogant monstrosity of a student is singing about freaking cabbages. _Again_. Honestly can't any of the teachers do anything about her? If Headmistress Lupa would elect me as a prefect, then I could give her _soooo_ many detentions. Man that would be sweet!

We're on our way to class and hurrying, seeing as passing period is nearly over. Honestly, five minutes is hardly enough time to get from one side of the mansion we use as a school to the other. Once I'm student body president, I will be sure to do something about it.

"Hey, hey, Octavian…"

I'm rudely snapped out of my thought by that despicable…_creature_ that was singing.

"What, Leara?"

"Didja finish your reading packet? I need some help on a few of the questions. I didn't finish mine." She's saying all this with a grand smile, like she knows the funniest joke in the world. It's gross, how her smile brightens her face and makes her orchid eyes look a little less insane. She almost looks normal.

Today, her hair is left down with little braids all over and, what look like, a couple pieces of paper in her hair. Her black blazer is buttoned well for once; only a few buttons are misplaced. Leara's tie, however, is in a total knot over her dark purple button down. I sigh and stop her so I can retie it for her.

"Yeah, I finished mine. But I am _not_ giving you answers again. Go mooch off Jason or someone."

"I can't mooch off Jason! _Do you know what he is?_" she hisses out, "_He's the head prefect!_ And he'll tell Reyna that I was trying to cheat and then they'll use their combined Prefect Powers to give me ultimate detention and I'll have to survive fighting all of Ramona's Evil Ex's! And Scott already did." She finishes with a pout.

And there he goes again, looking like the lunatic she really is. But I suppose that's to be expected, considering whom her father is and the amount of caffeine she drinks in her Starbucks each day.

"Then go finish it somewhere else. I cannot afford to help someone cheat. It would get in the way of being Head Prefect."

"Boo. I'm gonna go copy off Gwen then." Leara states and proceeds to turn on her heal and stalk away.

I continue walking, or rather, nearly running down the expansive halls. The heavy oak doors leading to classrooms are still open, which means I still have time to get to class. Of course my luck falters as the bell rings. I'm sure Miss Ella will accept me being tardy for British Literature, seeing as I was being a good student and preparing another for class. Hopefully, Leara doesn't get there first, or I'm totally screwed.

To get to the Literature Halls, you have to pass through the Science Wing and Fencing room. I hear a distinctive explosion coming from one of the pristine chemistry labs and decide to keep going. The halls are now empty, with all the stragglers gone to class and I'm running.

I finally make it to the room and find that Leara, in fact, has not arrived yet. Miss Ella smiles at me, her wise eyes telling me she knows what happened and I sit down.

Leara didn't come to class that day.

***oOo***

The Dining Hall is crowded when I come in. I quickly grab my food and it down at the usual table. Everyone is talking excitedly, but they don't explain why. I'm not necessarily friends with the students here; we more or less clumped together during our freshmen orientation and stayed that way.

Leara comes bounding out of nowhere with a freshmen named Bobby on her heels. Both of them are grinning like crazy and Bobby is _still_ carrying that toy elephant, Hannibal or what not.

"Guys! People of Earth! We have ginormous news!" They exclaimed in unison, as if rehearsed. Which, with Leara, I don't doubt.

"What is it?" Hazel asks

"Yeah, yeah! Tell us, little sis!" Dakota practically screams in response

"Okay, so first, Reyna isn't around is she? Good 'cause we _cannot_ have any prefect find out about this. So ton-"Bobby is cut off by Frank

"But Jason I here and he's a head prefect too, so should we make him leave?"

"Nah, Jason is chill with us. So as I was saying tonight is going to be so much fun! Because…Drum roll please."

They pause for dramatic effect. And Gods am I worried about their "fun idea".

"We're going to prank Goode Academy!" They cheer, again, in unison.

Well, this should be interesting.

***oOo***

**Specks here :) **

**So I know Octavian was kinda OOC but I wanted to make him more humane and teen-like, so this is him. He also has a love-hate relationship with Leara. Tell me if it seemed like something else or anything, please :)**

**So what will happen next? Will this prank set the problems in motion? Can this be the longest chapter I've ever written?**

**Find out in Chapter 3, available on Earth only! :D**


End file.
